Spiker
Spiker is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Porrcokinulis from the planet Porrcouis. Appearence Spiker appears to be a gigantic overgrown porrcupine. He has 4 legs (2 arms, 2 legs) but walks on all fours. He has very long, thin, pointy spikes all over his back which are burgundy colored, along with his body. He has a large head with spikes on it as well and two orange eyes and medium sized mouth. He has legs similar to Biowulf's and Wildmutt's and four toed legs. He has small black claws as well and big ears. He wears the gamatrix symbol on his chest. In Gamaverse, he wears the gamatrix symbol on a brace around his chest and his colors are lighter burgundy. 13/15-year-old Spiker has the same appearance but with the trix on his chest and no brace. In TLOM, Spiker has the same appearance as GV, but has more fur and is larger. Powers & Abilities See infobox. Weaknesses Spiker main weakness is the fact he no the fast,cannot be touched,also he cannot see very well. Mig 10 In Un-Smooth Move, Mig debuted with Spiker and he was used to fight off the DNAlien in disguise. He was used again to stop the DNAlien now knowing his full powers. In'' The Not-So-Perfect Duo, Spiker tricked Gim and attacked him. In ''Mig 10 and Ben 10 Unite, Spiker was used to save himself from falling off a building. In Look Down Below, Spiker was used to stop Crocohazard from destroying Pisciss. In The Sky Scraper, Spiker climbed up a building. In The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.1, Spiker was used to fight the Esoterica briefly. In You Just Got DerisTROLLED, Spiker was used to try and stop Deristroll before going super. In Changes, Clepron in Mig's body used Spiker accidentally and fought off Splot. In Mig 10 and Ben 10 Reunite, Spiker was used to stop Vilgax along with Ben as Spidermonkey. In Richard 10/Mig 10: The Battle Continues, Spiker was used to try and stop Matt but failed. In A Perplexing Evening, Spiker was used to try and fight Surpremeium but got badly sidetracked. In Mig 10: The Time Has Come, Spiker appeared. Gamaverse 16-year-old Mig In The New Old Basics, Part 1, Spiker was the first alien in Gamaverse and was used to stop Splot. In'' Breached Would Be A Relevant Term,'' Spiker was used to get into Jackel's spacie ship. In A Halo of Devastation Around Us, ''Spiker was used to try and break out of the halo. In ''Keystone Number 13, Spiker crawled up the volcano. In Something to Jump Start the Day, Spiker was used to stop the Prokor Beast. In Lonesome Ranger, Spiker jumped onto Sunder's board. In We Start At Midnight, ''Spiker tried to grab hold of the highway but failed. In ''The Rules of Frozen Yogurt, Spiker trained with Maltha. In Never Trust Royalties, Spiker attached Yalo, Skredall, and Lumpha to a wall. In It Happened Secretly, Spiker attacked Jackel but failed. In'' A Tale of Two Migs, Spiker stopped Volcanhole. He appeared again to kick down Dan 21. In ''Hour of Darkness, Part 1, Spiker trapped Jackel. 13-year-old Mig In Origin of Present Evil, Spiker helped breach the wall barrier. Specials In Mig & Rich: It's About Time, Spiker was used to try and ram Eon but failed both times. TLOM In'' Beginnings: Part II, Spiker makes his first appearance and is used to fight off the Incursean, Merlinisapien, and Segmentasapien KCs. He stops them. In Abandon, Spiker intended to battle Klemer but was quickly challenged by explosive barrels. In Controlled, Spiker was used to try and attack Testa but failed. In ''X, Spiker is used to try to escape The Terror's ship and also attack him. In'' Conflicted, Spiker appeared. In Secrets, Spiker saved Clepron from Dan, though it was an allusion. In ''Creator, ''Nega Spiker (Gim) shot Tekk with a quill. In ''Animalistic, Spiker attacked Syth, but was then mutated and attacked Shiar and Clepron. In'' The Ultimate Alliance, Spiker fought Deristroll twice. In ''Bounty, Spiker climbed up the burning building. Appearences Mig 10 *''Un-Smooth Move (first appearence; x2) *The Not-So-Perfect Duo'' (brief) *''Mig 10 and Ben 10 Unite '' *''Look Down Below'' *''The Sky Scraper (brief) *The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.1 (brief) *You Just Got DerisTROLLED'' (goes super) *''Changes'' (used by Clepron; accidental; selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Mig 10 and Ben 10 Reunite'' *''Richard 10/Mig 10: The Battle Continues'' *''A Perplexing Evening'' *''Mig 10: The Time Has Come '' Gamaverse 16-year-old Mig *''The New Old Basics, Part 1'' (first re-appearence) *''Breached Would Be A Relevant Term '' *''A Halo of Devastation Around Us '' *''Keystone Number 13 '' *''Something to Jump Start the Day '' *''Lonesome Ranger'' *''We Start At Midnight'' *''The Rules of Frozen Yogurt '' *''Never Trust Royalties '' *''It Happened Secretly '' *''A Tale of Two Migs'' (x2) *''Hour of Darkness, Part 1 '' 13-year-old Mig *''Origin of Present Evil (accidental) Specials *Mig & Rich: It's About Time (x2) The Legend of Mig *102 -'' Beginnings: Part II (first appearance) *103 -'' Abandon'' *106 - Controlled *108 -'' X'' *110 -'' Conflicted'' (cameo) *112 -'' Secrets'' *113 - Creator ''(by Gim; cameo) *114 - ''Animalistic *115 -'' The Ultimate Alliance'' (x2) *202 -'' Bounty'' Trivia *Spiker is related to Wildmutt and Spidermonkey in a lot of ways. *Spiker is confirmed to be in Gamaverse along with Iceitope. *Spiker was the first alien in Gamaverse. *Spiker is confirmed the least changed returning M10 alien in GV. Category:Aliens Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Mig 10 Category:Animal Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Brown Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Spiked Aliens Category:Migster7 Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Aliens